


Cherry

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cherry - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Pretty Draco Malfoy, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: Severus toma una cereza por el tallo y la acerca a los labios de Draco.





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> Una historia SevCo~ bc me lo pidieron en face cuando estuve ofreciendo historias cortas~ No tiene mucho trasfondo, pero tiene mucho amor en cada palabra *corazones* Casi olvido subirlo por tonterías de la vida real, pero aún tengo tiempo, porque es martes así que no quedo mal! *suspiro agotado* Se los dejo~ espero que les guste~
> 
> Historia beteada por Melisa Maalfoy y Jessica Pérez *corazon* Gracias chicas~

Draco se mira en el espejo, empuja los hombros hacia atrás y levanta la barbilla. El reflejo es casi perfecto, pero hay algo que no termina de convencerlo. Cambia la posición de sus piernas, acomoda sus manos y sacude la cabeza para alborotar su cabello.

  
Sabe que es hermoso, se ve bien, más que bien, pero está muy lejos de ser la imagen perfecta que desea. Se saca la enorme camisa de Severus y se mira en el espejo sólo vistiendo sus ajustados bóxer de color rosa chicle. Tiene un par de marcas en el torso y algunas cerca de la clavícula, pero espera que la ropa que usará en la sesión que tiene por la tarde cubra todo.

  
Escucha pasos en la escalera y se lanza a la cama, tirando de las sábanas sobre su cuerpo, cuando la puerta se abre, sonríe radiante al hombre que entra con las manos ocupadas.

  
Severus lo mira y le sonríe apenas, a la vez que empuja la puerta con el pie. —Te sientes mejor —no es una pregunta, pero igual asiente.

  
—Creo que ya puedo moverme mejor —Draco estira sus manos y sostiene el tazón más grande sobre sus piernas. Suspira complacido y cuando Severus se sienta a su lado, lo rodea por el cuello atrayéndolo a un beso lento y sensual, antes de soltarlo y dirigir su atención al tazón azul en sus piernas—. Gracias, Sev.

  
Severus toma una cereza por el tallo y la acerca a los labios de Draco que se abren de forma perezosa, a la vez que se recarga en los cojines detrás de él, y cuando el fruto de color rojo está en su boca tira de él con sus dientes. Severus se recuesta, apoyándose en su codo, mientras sigue alimentándolo lentamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues ahí tienen! Un poco de amor para una de las OTP~   
> ¿Les ha gustado? Comentario aquí~ ¿Draquito nos gusta con cerezas y en ropa interior? Comenten aquí~ ¿Quieren una tarde en la cama con Severus y después ser mimados? No comenten! El hombre es mío! *huye*   
> Si les gusto un comentario ayudaría mucho a que continúe y no me deje caer en estos momentos~ un mensaje suyo es un poco más de motivación para esta ficker llena de inseguridades-?-  
> Besitos mis amores~ Baibai~


End file.
